mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Big McIntosh/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 S1 E1 early Big Macintosh.png|An early appearance (with Bon Bon and Golden Harvest at the back) AppleFamily BigMacintosh7.png|Big Macintosh holding an apple cupcake The Ticket Master Big Macintosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|Big Macintosh pulling his saggy old plow Applebuck Season Applebuck Season 16 9.png|Big Macintosh and his sister overlooking the apple orchards. ApplejackBigMacintosh.png|Big Macintosh and Applejack discussing over Applebuck Season. Big Macintosh OWW- W 1.3651.png|OW! Big Macintosh Poke.png|"Oops, sorry." Big Macintosh.JPG|Yeup. One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up.png|One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up.. Big Mac Mug 2.jpg|Eeyup. Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png Big Macintosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png|This bag seems heavy... Big Macintosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png|Eyup! Swarm of the Century Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png|Hold your horses guys Defend this crop!- W 4.9659.png|We're ready they won't pass us Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Whoa nelly, I didn't see that coming Winter Wrap Up Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|Telling AJ about the lost grass Big Macintosh Organization.png|Helping with the nests Fall Weather Friends Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering 2.png|Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheering. The Cutie Mark Chronicles YoungBigMacintosh.PNG|A younger Big Macintosh. Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png|Happily reunited with his little sister Applejack. The Return of Harmony, Part 2 Macindog.png|Macindog..mutt..thing macincorn.png|He likes corn Macingroundhog.png|and he's a groundhog too Macinlick.png|*lick* Lesson Zero BigMacintosh1.png|"Eeyup." BigMacintosh2.png|Easy In... BigMacintosh3.png|... Easy Out. BigMacintosh4.png|Maybe Next Time, Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh Nope S2E3.png|"Nope." BigMacintosh5.png|Nopony's looking, right? BigMacintosh6.png|Big Macintosh really did love Smarty Pants. BigMacintosh7.png|Take Off! Time to run away! Luna Eclipsed Macintosh_costume.jpg|Big Macintosh in his costume. Sisterhooves Social Big Macintosh Cutie Mark Sparkles!!! S2E5-W5.png|Big Macintosh's cutie mark with original sparkles. BigMac-GrannySmith.png|Granny, you're doing it wrong. Big Macintosh ID.png|Big Macintosh Standing Big Macintosh Cutie mark no sparkles S2E5-W5.png|Big Macintosh's cutie mark clearly missing the sparkles. The Cutie Pox Apple Family S2E6.png Granny's_not_surprised_S02E06.png Big Macintosh eeyup S2E6-W6.png|"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh eenope S2E6-W6.png|"Eenope." Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Apple Family 4 S2E6.png Big Macintosh help hip S2E6-W6.png|Big Macintosh after helping Granny Smith with her charley horse. Family Appreciation Day AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh on the farm S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E12.png Big Macintosh sniffing air S2E12-W12.png|Big Macintosh sniffing the air. Big Macintosh cool serious look S2E12-W12.png|Having a cool serious expression. Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Big Macintosh wide open eyes S2E12-W12.png|Big Macintosh's eyes completely wide open. Applejack and Big Macintosh pleased S2E12.png Big Macintosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Big Macintosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png ExcitedS2E12.PNG The Last Roundup Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|Surprise! Disappoint S02E14.png|Oh... Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked.png Apple family2 S02E14.png Big Macintosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Big Macintosh in tears. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Applejack's back! Big Macintosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean Pony Pile! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 AJ & Big Mac all out S2E15.png Big Mac Kick S2E15.png Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|"No deal!" Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png Big Macintosh so what S2E15-W15.png|She'll be all right. Miscellaneous Big apple by fyre flye-d4axija.jpg|Big Macintosh's original design. Big_Macintosh_Surprise_Bag_November_2011.jpg|November 2011 Surprise Bag Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Big Macintosh images Category:Season 2